Tom Cooke
]] Tom Cooke (1936-2014) illustrated dozens of ''Sesame Street'' books, as well as books featuring the Muppet Babies, Kermit the Frog, and Muppet Kids, among others. Originally, his artwork had the characters in strong ink drawings and realistic fur textures. In the mid-1980s, his illustration technique changed to a softer look, but with the same designs and fur textures. His illustrations of Herry Monster depict him in purple pants with orange spots, rather than the white and pink-striped pants favored by other artists. Cooke's other credits include illustrating many storybooks featuring the Care Bears. In 1994, Cooke suffered a stroke which only allowed him to use his right hand. As a result, Cooke shifted his artistic focus and established himself as an acrylic painter. Gallery Book.farmergrover.jpg|''Farmer Grover'' 1977|link=Farmer Grover (book) TalesOfSesameGulch.jpg|''Tales of Sesame Gulch'' 1977|link=Tales of Sesame Gulch Countspoemwhitman.jpg|''The Count's Poem'' 1978|link=The Count's Poem Groversupersurprise1.jpg|''Grover's Super Surprise Book'' 1978|link=Grover's Super Surprise Book Bedtimestorybook.JPG|''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' 1978|link=The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook Cmstorybook.jpg|''Cookie Monster's Storybook'' 1979|link=Cookie Monster's Storybook Book.fourseasons.jpg|''The Four Seasons'' 1979|link=The Four Seasons (book) Learn at Home the Sesame Street Way.jpg|''Learn at Home the Sesame Street Way'' 1979|link=Learn at Home the Sesame Street Way Book.sesamestories.jpg|''Sesame Stories'' 1979|link=Sesame Stories (book) Bigbridscolorgame1.jpg|''Big Bird's Color Game'' 1980|link=Big Bird's Color Game Book.countparty.jpg|''The Count Counts a Party'' 1980|link=The Count Counts a Party Countscountingbook.jpg|''The Count's Counting Book'' 1980|link=The Count's Counting Book BiffHouse.jpg|''The House That Biff Built'' 1980|link=The House That Biff Built Book.lookwhatifound.jpg|''Look What I Found!'' 1980|link=Look What I Found! Book.storybookalphabet.jpg|''The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet'' 1980|link=The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet Show&Tell.jpg|''Show and Tell'' 1980|link=Show and Tell SignLanguageFun.jpg|''Sign Language Fun'' 1980|link=Sign Language Fun VeggieSoup.jpg|''Vegetable Soup'' 1980|link=Vegetable Soup (book) Bonthego.jpg|''Bert and Ernie Go Camping'' 1981|link=Bert and Ernie Go Camping Album.campingincanada.jpg|''Camping in Canada'' 1981|link=Camping in Canada Book.followleader.jpg|''Follow the Leader'' 1981|link=Follow the Leader Thelittleredhen.jpg|''The Little Red Hen'' 1981|link=The Little Red Hen Nonsense.jpg|''Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem'' 1981|link=Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem Book.bigfreddie.jpg|''When I'm as Big as Freddie'' 1981|link=When I'm as Big as Freddie Hanschristianandersen.jpg|''Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen 1982|link=Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen ASesameStreetChristmasGoldenBook.jpg|''A Sesame Street Christmas (book)'' 1982|link=A Sesame Street Christmas (book) Muppetsontheroad.jpg|''Muppets on the Road'' 1983|link=Muppets on the Road Sesameplaytime1.jpg|''Sesame Street Playtime Book'' 1983|link=Sesame Street Playtime Book Book-southpole.jpg|''The Adventures of Ernie & Bert at the South Pole'' 1984|link=The Adventures of Ernie & Bert at the South Pole BabyPiggyAndtheGiantBubble.jpg|''Baby Piggy and the Giant Bubble'' 1984|link=Baby Piggy and the Giant Bubble Book.everyplaygroup.jpg|''Every Morning at Play Group'' 1984|link=Every Morning at Play Group Getreadyseasons.JPG|''Get Ready: Seasons'' 1984|link=Get Ready: Seasons Book.bigbirdearthsky.jpg|''Big Bird's Book About the Earth and Sky'' 1985|link=Big Bird's Book About the Earth and Sky Book.erniegetslost.JPG|''Ernie Gets Lost'' 1985|link=Ernie Gets Lost Book.followthemonsters.jpg|''Follow the Monsters!'' 1985|link=Follow the Monsters! HouseSevenColors.jpg|''The House of Seven Colors'' 1985|link=The House of Seven Colors SignLanguageABCwithLindaBove.jpg|''Sign Language ABC'' 1985|link=Sign Language ABC Book.welcomehomebb.jpg|''Welcome Home, Big Bird'' 1985|link=Welcome Home, Big Bird Grovermoved.jpg|''When Grover Moved to Sesame Street'' 1985|link=When Grover Moved to Sesame Street Babyanimalsonthefarm.jpg|''Baby Animals on the Farm'' 1986|link=Baby Animals on the Farm Book.gonzotreasure.jpg|''Baby Gonzo's Treasure Hunt'' 1986|link=Baby Gonzo's Treasure Hunt Bigbirdgoestothedoctor.jpg|''Big Bird Goes to the Doctor'' 1986|link=Big Bird Goes to the Doctor Justlikeernie.jpg|''Just Like Ernie'' 1986|link=Just Like Ernie Scaredofthedark.jpg|''Scared of the Dark'' 1986|link=Scared of the Dark Book.storyland.jpg|''Story Land'' 1986|link=Story Land Book.whoshiding.jpg|''Who's Hiding?'' 1986|link=Who's Hiding? (1986 book) Book.meantome.jpg|''Why Are You So Mean to Me?'' 1986|link=Why Are You So Mean to Me? Family Circle 1986-12-23 01.jpg|''Family Circle'' 1986|link=Family Circle BabyPIggyAndTheThunderstorm.jpg|''Baby Piggy and the Thunderstorm'' 1987|link=Baby Piggy and the Thunderstorm Dontbeshy.jpg|''Don't Be Shy'' 1987|link=Don't Be Shy Book.grovernewkid.jpg|''Grover and the New Kid'' 1987|link=Grover and the New Kid Book.grovercarebaby.jpg|''Grover Takes Care of Baby'' 1987|link=Grover Takes Care of Baby Book.hatlikethat1.jpg|''I Want a Hat Like That'' 1987|link=I Want a Hat Like That Nocookiestildinner.jpg|''No Cookies 'Til Dinner 1987|link=No Cookies 'Til Dinner OpenSesamePictureDictionaryJapanese.jpg|''Open Sesame Picture Dictionary'' 1987|link=Open Sesame (book series) Runawaysoup.jpg|''The Runaway Soup and Other Stories'' 1987|link=The Runaway Soup and Other Stories Asitterforbabymonster.jpg|''A Sitter for Baby Monster'' 1987|link=A Sitter for Baby Monster Attic.jpg|''What's Up in the Attic?'' 1987|link=What's Up in the Attic? Book.whozoo.jpg|''Who's Who at the Zoo?'' 1987|link=Who's Who at the Zoo? BabyGonzosUnfinishedDream.jpg|''Baby Gonzo's Unfinished Dream'' 1988|link=Baby Gonzo's Unfinished Dream Book.groverdream.jpg|''Grover's Amazing Dream'' 1988|link=Grover's Amazing Dream Hideandseeksafari.jpg|''Hide-and-Seek Safari'' 1988|link=Hide-and-Seek Safari MyFirstMuppetDictionary.jpg|''My First Muppet Dictionary'' 1988|link=My First Muppet Dictionary Nothingtodobook.jpg|''Nothing to Do'' 1988|link=Nothing to Do Book.embarrassed.jpg|''Oh, I Am So Embarrassed! 1988|link=Oh, I Am So Embarrassed! Book.whenismybirthday.jpg|''When Is My Birthday?'' 1988|link=When Is My Birthday? Bertandthemagiclamp.jpg|''Bert and the Magic Lamp'' 1989|link=Bert and the Magic Lamp Bigbirdtheartist.jpg|''Big Bird the Artist'' 1989|link=Big Bird the Artist Book.groversea.jpg|''Grover's Adventure Under the Sea'' 1989|link=Grover's Adventure Under the Sea NewKidInTheNeighborhood.jpg|''New Kid in the Neighborhood'' 1989|link=New Kid in the Neighborhood Piggygetsthejitters.jpg|''Piggy Gets the Jitters'' 1989|link=Piggy Gets the Jitters Thatmakesmeangry.jpg|''That Makes Me Angry!'' 1989|link=That Makes Me Angry! All-about-music-nutcracker.jpg|''Big Bird Presents the Nutcracker'' 1990|link=Big Bird Presents the Nutcracker BigBirdsNewNest.jpg|''Big Bird's New Nest'' 1990|link=Big Bird's New Nest Book.ernietwiddle.jpg|''Ernie and the Twiddlebug Town Fair'' 1990|link=Ernie and the Twiddlebug Town Fair ErniesWindow.jpg|''Ernie's Window'' 1990|link=Ernie's Window GroversBookCuteThings.jpg|''Grover's Book of Cute Things to Touch'' 1990|link=Grover's Book of Cute Things to Touch Book.groverbeach.jpg|''Grover's Day at the Beach'' 1990|link=Grover's Day at the Beach HideAndSeekCampingTrip.jpg|''Hide-and-Seek Camping Trip'' 1990|link=Hide-and-Seek Camping Trip Oscarsgrouchysounds.jpg|''Oscar's Grouchy Sounds'' 1990|link=Oscar's Grouchy Sounds WholeWideWorld.jpg''The Whole Wide World: A Question and Answer Book'' 1990|link=The Whole Wide World: A Question and Answer Book Wetpaint.jpg|''Wet Paint'' 1990|link=Wet Paint (book) ByeByeBottleOriginal.jpg|''Bye-Bye, Bottle'' 1991|link=Bye-Bye, Bottle Byebyecrib.jpg|''Bye-Bye, Crib'' 1991|link=Bye-Bye, Crib Byebyediapers.jpg|''Bye-Bye, Diapers'' 1991|link=Bye-Bye, Diapers ByeByeHighChair.jpg|''Bye-Bye, High Chair 1991|link=Bye-Bye, High Chair Bye bye pacifier.jpg|''Bye-Bye, Pacifier'' 1991|link=Bye-Bye, Pacifier Mkids.frogsonly.jpg|''Frogs Only!'' 1991|link=Frogs Only! Book.grovercomeover.jpg|''Grover, Grover, Come on Over'' 1991|link=Grover, Grover, Come on Over Book.groversovertures.jpg|''Grover's Overtures'' 1991|link=Grover's Overtures Hideandseekwbigbird.jpg|''Hide-and-Seek with Big Bird'' 1991|link=Hide-and-Seek with Big Bird Fire-fighter.jpg|''I Want to Be a Fire Fighter'' 1991|link=I Want to Be a Fire Fighter Mkids.havingbaby.jpg|''Mom's Having a Baby'' 1991|link=Mom's Having a Baby Oscarsgrouchyday.jpg|''Oscar's Grouchy Day'' 1991|link=Oscar's Grouchy Day Book.shakealeg.jpg|''Shake a Leg!'' 1991|link=Shake a Leg! TwinkleTwinkleLittleBug1991.jpg|''Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bug'' 1991|link=Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bug Whatsinoscarscan.jpg|''What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories'' 1991|link=What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories Book.anybodycanplay1992.jpg|''Anybody Can Play'' 1992 reissue|link=Anybody Can Play ByeByeBlankie.jpg|''Bye-Bye, Blankie 1992|link=Bye-Bye, Blankie MuppBabICanHelp.jpg|''I Can Help! 1992|link=I Can Help! Iwannabeavet.jpg|''I Want to Be a Veterinarian'' 1992|link=I Want to Be a Veterinarian Book.itschristmas.jpg|''It's Christmas!'' 1992|link=It's Christmas! NurseryRhymesABC.jpg|''Nursery Rhymes ABC'' 1992|link=Nursery Rhymes ABC SleepytimeShip.jpg|''Sleepytime Ship'' 1992|link=Sleepytime Ship Mkids.bestgift.jpg|''The Best Gift of All'' 1993|link=The Best Gift of All Bigbirdsanimalgame.jpg|''Big Bird's Animal Game'' 1993|link=Big Bird's Animal Game Bigbirdsbigbike.jpg|''Big Bird's Big Bike'' 1993|link=Big Bird's Big Bike Book.oatmeal2.jpg|''Don't Forget the Oatmeal!'' 1993 reissue|link=Don't Forget the Oatmeal! ElmosLittlePlayhouse.jpg|''Elmo's Little Playhouse'' 1993|link=Elmo's Little Playhouse ICanDressMyself.jpg|''I Can Dress Myself'' 1993|link=I Can Dress Myself ICanShare.jpg|''I Can Share'' 1993|link=I Can Share Book.ispy.jpg|''I Spy: A Game to Read and Play'' 1993|link=I Spy: A Game to Read and Play ICanTakeANap.jpg|''I Can Take a Nap'' 1993|link=I Can Take a Nap Babykermittoetonose.JPG|''Baby Kermit Toes to Nose'' 1994|link=Baby Kermit Toes to Nose Rositasblockparty.jpg|''Rosita's Block Party'' 1994|link=Rosita's Block Party By by thumb sucking.JPG|''Bye-Bye, Thumb-Sucking'' 1995|link=Bye-Bye, Thumb-Sucking Book.groverbackpack.jpg|''Grover's Little Backpack'' 1995|link=Grover's Little Backpack Readysetgolgb.jpg|''Ready, Set, Go! A Counting Book'' 1995|link=Ready, Set, Go! A Counting Book More illustrator credits *''Sesame Street Magazine'' *Sesame Street coloring books * Sesame Street puzzles (Western Publishing) *''Cozy Campfire Stories'' *''Kermit's All-Time Favorites'' **"Baby Gonzo Gets His Wish" *''Stories to Grow On'' **"Baby Fozzie's Green Thumb" **"Baby Kermit's Safari" **"Safari Search" *''Stories to Share'' **"Babes in Snowland" **"The Wide World of Gonzo" *''Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories'' *''On My Way with Sesame Street'' (cover art for all volumes) External links *Official Site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators